An Angels Saint
by TheLegendofDerry
Summary: This is a story about the love between Dean and Castiel and how it develops. They struggle to understand the feelings they have obtained for each other, the feelings that once they assumed were the feelings two brothers shared, but realizing it to be much more than that.


Dean was flung harshly against the wall, Cas quickly ran to his side and looked up at the on coming Arch Angel. Grabbing the blade which could kill Angels, from Deans hands he lunged himself towards the angel piercing its heart. It had been a long and hard battle with the Angel, both Sam and Dean had been knocked out, and nearly torn to shreds by the angel. Cas kneel-ed down next to Dean and healed him of his wounds, he lifted his head and gently placed it in his lap. He stroked Deans hair for several minutes before transporting Dean back to the hotel room in which him and Sam were staying. Cas laid Dean down on the bed and sat beside him watching, starring at Dean for a few minutes he began to feel a strange pulsating urge to kiss Dean, in disbelief he shook his head. Again he found himself starring at Dean and pondering upon the thought of the kiss, Cas mustered up some courage and leaned in close to Dean ready to kiss him at least once. Before his lips met Deans, Dean had began to awake, quickly Cas retreated it straightened himself up to make it look less conspicuous. Dean looked over at him, and then glanced around the room, "Where's Sammy?" Dean had managed to mumble, Cas felt as if a heavy weight had been dropped on his chest when Dean spoke.

"I left him back at the warehouse." he answered Deans question softly.

"What, Cas why the hell did you do that?"

"It was priority to see you to safety first Dean."

"Cas go back and get him, now." Dean sounded slightly angry by Cas's rash decision to leave his brother behind. Cas stood and vanished right before Deans eyes and just as fast as he vanished Cas returned with Sam tossed over his shoulder, he place Sam down on the bed beside Deans.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again." Cas didn't look at Dean, he stood starring at the Passed out Sam lying on the bed.

"Damn right it better not, Cas." Dean could sense something wasn't right about Cas after he calmed down about his mistake of leaving his brother. He reached for Cas's hand just as he did Cas quickly turned and starred at Dean with a mortified look. Quickly jerking his hand away he vanishes, Cas was frightened by Dean's sudden unlikeliness and action. It seemed like a different side of Dean, which he had never seen before. Cas wasn't sure of what to make of it, it scared him and he didn't need this from Dean with already being confused about his arousing feelings for him and the realization that Cas was becoming more and more human like. He couldn't quite make sense of any of it, especially the human like qualities he was gaining, all the while remaining an Angel. He had been trying to hard to keep these new emotions from Dean and Sam, he didn't want either of them to know especially Dean. He wanted to bury these feelings deep with in, but it appeared to be much harder than he had expected.

Few hours had passed since Case vanished after retrieving Sam, Dean had sat at the table surfing the web for hours doing research not even sure of what he was looking for, he could hardly get his mind off of Cas. It was beginning to bug the crap out of him, before he knew it he had stumbled upon the porn video Cas had watched before. He watched as his mind wandered off and began day dreaming about Cas, wishing the he himself was the Pizza boy, and Cas was the sexy babe he was ready to bang the shit out of. In that moment Dean realized his absurd thoughts and slammed the laptop shut, it had startled Sam and they had starred at each other in silence for several minutes before Sam finally asked, "Whats up dude, why did you slam the laptop shut like that?" Dean shook his head in frustration and took a deep breath letting out a sigh, he stood up and walked out of the hotel room leaving Sam completely confused and lost. Dean could hardly understand what was going on with his own mind, he couldn't believe the thoughts he was having about Cas. They were both men, they couldn't possibly do something like that together, it just wasn't right. What would Sam think of them if thy were to possibly engage in such exotic acts? Dean had settled on keeping this from Sam, he didn't want his brother to think negatively about him. Dean tried hard to convince himself he was going through some weird mid life crisis stage, that the was all because he was going crazy, maybe even the works of a demon were causing him to think like a faggot. Dean couldn't bear the thoughts and made himself sick with it, he stumbled over to the dumpster and leaned over it just before vomiting into it.

Cas appeared before Dean and saw him vomiting, he rushed to Dean and placed his hand on his back. "Dean, are you alright?" Dean jerked away and stumbled backwards he looked at Cas with disgust.

"Stay away, don't come near me again!" Dean had yelled at him, Cas became entirely confused and hurt.

"I didn't do anything, what is with you?!" Cas yelled at Dean with anger erupting from his voice. Dean took a step back surprised by the new tone Cas was projecting at him. "I do nothing but help you, and you do this?" He was offended and upset he rose his hand into a fist ready to hit Dean, but then lowered it realizing he was letting his new found emotions get out of control. Dean was now in shock he stepped forward and reached out to Cas, but Cas stepped back.

"Cas, what's the meaning of this? You're acting like... like a human, not an angel." Cas vanished again leaving Dean with thousands of unanswered questions.

Just as he left, Dean yelled out to him, "Cas! Come back, I need you!" But his words weren't reaching him, Dean collapsed to his knees and regretted yelling at Cas, he leaned against the dumpster trying to collect his thoughts. Everything that was going on was confusing and didn't make any more sense, not that things made much sense to begin with. Dean stood up finally and went back inside, his jeans were muddy and dirty from the ground and he looked absolutely pitiful. Sam saw him and stood up from the bed concerned, Dean told him to sit back down as he walked into the room and fell down on to the bed smothering his face into the pillows and grumbling to himself. "Dean, what's wrong, were you outside talking to Cas? I heard yelling." Sam had finally asked after giving Dean some time to calm down, but he wasn't very responsive. Sam was concerned about Dean and was curious about what happened between him and Cas outside. He noticed Dean had fallen asleep, letting him rest and take a nap while he continued the research about the monster they were after on his own. The laptop dean had closed earlier, re-powered up as Sam opened it to do online research. The first thing to reload quickly was the porno Dean was looking at right before he slammed the laptop shut and stormed outside, Sam watched for a minute confused and noticed it was the porno with the pizza man. Why was Dean watching this, wait isn't this the same porno Cas was watching that one time? he asked himself thinking about the event earlier. Sam stopped thinking about it and closed out of the porno and continued his research Hours passed and Sam finally shot up and shouted, "Dean! Wake up! I think I've found something!" He carried the laptop over to Dean and smacked him gently to wake him up. Dean jolted awake and wiped the drool from his mouth away. "Bitch..." He softly spoke as he was waking up. Sam ignored it and rolled his eyes, "You must of been dreaming good for you to have been drooling Dean." Sam joked, and Dean flipped him off and glared. "Anyways I think what we are dealing with is a Wisp." Sam continued, "says here they're tricky creatures they feed off of children, hence the disappearance of the children in this town. They lead them to their nests and capture the kids and feed off them for days."

"So, these things are wisps? How do we gank it?"

"That I don't know."

"And I thought wisps were like Forrest spirits or some junk."

"I did too, but according to this it says otherwise, anyways we should call bobby and see what he has to say about killing them." Sam stared at Dean, questioning himself on whether he should ask anymore about Cas.


End file.
